


A Dream Of Reality

by WhisperingKage



Category: Dragon Ball Z, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome wakes up alone and hurt in a strange new world. She has no idea what happened let alone how she got here. AND WHY THE HELL does she have a tail? Thankfully a small young boy stumbles upon her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness.   
  
It was everywhere.   
  
Pain.   
  
The only thing she felt at the moment.   
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted with the night sky. She didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was going through the well, like she normally did, then pain. Lots and lots of pain.   
  
Looking around Kagome saw she was in the woods, and propped against a tree. She went to stand up a shooting pain through her abdomen, stopped her. Placing her hand where the pain was she hissed feeling a wet substance, that she knew was blood.   
  
Just her luck. She didn't know where she was, and was wounded. Great. Just great.   
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" Kagome whimpered, her tail twitching in irritation. Kagome's eyes widened, "Tail!" She grabbed the twitching mass of fur, and looked at it in pure horror.   
  
"What the hell" Kagome was really starting to freak out now. She would like to know what in seven blazes was going on.   
  
She had been going through the well for three years now and it never had done anything like this before. She had no clue what to do, none what so ever.   
  
So with as much dignity as she could muster she curled in on herself and hoped to high heavens daylight came soon and that there wasn't anything that went bump in the night lurking around. Yeah she could defend herself pretty well and had a grasp on her miko powers but she was wounded, alone, in a strange new place with a freaking tail!   
  
She had no idea if her powers still worked because obviously something had gone really wrong with the well and something had changed her. Maybe something had reacted badly with the jewel? Yes, they had finished the hunt for the jewel shards and killed Naraku a long time ago. Recently she had been traveling back and forth just to visit friends and help out the village.   
  
Jewel shards or not, demons still attacked the small village and Keade was to old to deal with it anymore. Miroku and Sango had settled down and Inu Yasha? Well he was Inu Yasha, what more could she say? Either way they all knew she was pushing her luck with her extended traveling but to think it would blow up in her face like this. She whimpered again and huddled closer to herself, a hand pressed to her abdomen to try and stop the bleeding, as the cool chill of the night air washed over her. She cursed her luck and her fate as her tail subconsciously wrapped itself around her in a small attempt at warming her.   
  
She eyed warily, it like it had a mind of its own, and merely groaned in pain as it wrapped around her bleeding stomach. She sighed darkness eating at the edges of her vision, she contemplated trying to heal herself but die d against it, she didn't know what had changed, besides the obvious, and didn't want to chance it.   
  
Her eyes widened as she heard something rustling in the near by woods and fought off the darkness with a small scowl. With a mental chant of, let it go away, please let it go away, she forced herself to stay completely still hoping that whatever it was it would go away.   
  
Of course luck was never on her side and the rustling only got louder and closer. So with gritted teeth she forced herself to stand on shaky legs, her hands pressed to her wound and her wail wrapped around her waist, and leaned on the tree behind her for support. Ready to face whatever came through the bushes, she would not go down without a fight.   
  
She was prepared for anything, a rouge demon, a wild animal, anything but what greeted her. There in front of her in the middle of the woods at night was a small boy looking no older then five or six.   
  
The small boy was also surprised to see her and it showed on his small shocked face. Both of them stared at each other in shock not knowing what to say or do. Kagome being the kind young woman that she had always been gave the small boy a timid smile to try and ebb his worry.   
  
In the back of her mind she wondered what the hell such a young boy was doing out in the middle of the forest alone. Her smile seemed to be exactly what was needed to shock the young boy out of his stupor.   
  
In a flash he was on his hands and knees in front of her peering up at her with wide inquisitive eyes. "Are you okay?" His question was full of child like curiosity as his eyes took in the red liquid that stained her shirt and formed a small puddle under her.   
  
Kagome couldn't help the smile that crept across her face at the innocent and cute picture he made. "No…not really…" She instantly regretted her words because his face fell and he quickly stood up a determined look on his face. "Don't worry I'll go get my dad he can fix anything!" With that he was running back in the direction he had come from.   
  
Kagome blinked as she watched his small form disappear into the underbrush but her eyes widened as she caught sight of a very similar looking brown tail. "W-what…WAIT!" But it was to late the boy was long gone. With a sigh she leaned back against the tree behind her, wincing in pain as her wound throbbed at the movement, and waited for the boy to come back with help.   
  
Gohan ran back to his house as fast as he could, and when he reached the house he yelled, "DAD! DAAAD!"   
  
Goku rushed out hearing the yell of his only son, "Where's the fire Gohan?"   
  
Gohan grabbed his father's hand and tried to tug the bigger man in the direction he had come from. "There's a lady in the forest and she's hurt really bad! Come on!"   
  
Goku's eyes widened and he quickly followed after his son, worry in his eyes for whoever was hurt. In no time they were back where Gohan had found the young woman and his eyes widened when he realized she had passed out. He was quickly on his knees and gently trying to shake her awake.   
  
The woman groaned in pain but did nothing more. Gohan turned teary eyes up at his father, who was gaping at the woman his face pale with shock, and whimpered. "Daddy help her!" Goku quickly blinked out of his shock and nodded picking up the woman like she was nothing and with a small frown on his face he lead the way back to his house. His eyes zeroed in on the furry appendage that subconsciously wrapped itself around the young woman's waist.   
  
Who was this woman?   
  
What was she doing here?   
  
Why was she hurt?   
  
Why did she have a tail?   
  
All these questions and more floated around in Goku's head but he quickly pushed them down when he glanced down at his sons worried face. If his son could trust this woman then so could he, after all his son was a good judge of character. Plus as he looked down at the pale frail looking young woman he knew that she had to be a good guy. Bad guys were never as innocent looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chi-Chi sighed as she cleaned up the mess that she had made while tending to the mysterious young woman that laid in the bed sedated. Goku had called her franticly asking her to come over right away. She was surprised since she hadn't heard much from him since the divorce and it was understandable. Sayian's mated for life and her divorcing him had hurt him deeply.   
  
He was still civil to her, she was the mother of his son and had been his first love, and she returned the favor yet everyone could tell things were strained. Hence why she had moved into the city with Bluma since Bluma to was in need of some support. She had started a short passionate romance with Vegeta to spite Yamcha and of course since it was conceived on lies and jealousy it had blown up in her face.   
  
Vegeta and Bluma were no longer on speaking terms nor could they be in the same room together. Vegeta had gone so far as to buy a house near by Goku's to lick his wounds and have easy access to a stress reliever aka sparring with Goku and Gohan on a daily bias. He still kept his distance mind you but from what she had heard from Piccolo it seemed the last living Sayian's had formed a small club and were content to live amongst themselves.   
  
Chi -Chi cleared her head of her thoughts and turned to her ex husband and son who were sitting on the floor watching her and the young woman. "Well shell be fine. She's healing very quickly I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that she's… well you know."   
  
Goku nodded a weird look on his face, he had no idea how in the seven hells she could be one of them but it was true. He had sent Gohan to go fetch Vegeta, thinking he would know more then he did, while he called his ex wife Chi-Chi to come over and patch the young woman up. He would have done it himself but he owed the young woman her modesty.   
  
Vegeta had rushed over grumpy, as usual, and skeptical claiming that he would have known if a female Sayain had survived. That she would have sought him out so they could re populate their species, yeah Vegeta was still arrogant as ever but the scandal with Bluma had done something to the poor man, which lead to an awkward moment when Gohan asked him what that meant.   
  
After he had cleverly distracted his son by telling him his mother was coming over to help her, he and Vegeta had talked quietly and in the end both were puzzled. She was a Sayain, the last female Sayain, yet her aura was ridiculously pure for one of their species and that was taking into account that Goku had the air of an innocent child. There was also the fact that her scent while having an undertone of blood, as all Sayain's did, it was over powered by the scent of her pure power.   
  
Needless to say before they could ask the young woman any questions they had to wait for Chi-chi to show up and patch the young girl up. Once Vegeta had learned Chi-chi was coming over he had left, sore at the woman and the female race in general after what had happened with Bulma.   
  
"Dad…is she really one of us?" Gohan's light voice brought him out of his deep thoughts and he shot his son a goofy reassuring smile. "Looks like it son, once she wakes up we'll know for sure okay?" Gohan gave his dad a bright smile and nodded his head happily.   
  
Chi-chi smiled at the two knowing that she had made the right choice when she had given custody of Gohan to Goku. Yes, she loved her son deeply but to be honest she knew he would be better off with his dad then with her. During the time her marriage with Goku was falling apart she often took it out on Gohan yelling and screaming at him to study and not be a delinquent like his father. She in a sense had asked him to change his very being for Sayain's had fighting in their very blood.   
  
To this day she felt guilty about the way she had treated him and Goku. So in a way of penance she had given up her rights to her son, she visited him as much as she could, which even she had to admit wasn't all the often, and called him almost daily but she knew she had still hurt him deeply.   
  
"Well I'm going to leave now, call me if anything happens okay?" Her voice was light as she gave her son a small smile.   
  
Goku nodded and faced his ex wife giving her an equally small smile. "Thanks Chi-chi I knew I could count on you."   
  
Chi-chi nodded and turned to her son giving him a loving smile. "I'll see you next weekend okay?"   
  
Gohan nodded a small forced smile on his face. He loved his mother he did but in his eyes she had abandoned him and his father. "Okay mom." With that he turned back to peer at the unconscious young woman, his curiosity taking over.   
  
Goku walked Chi-chi to the dot and after an awkward but friendly hug she was on her way and he returned to the room where his son and the woman were in not at all surprised to see Vegeta lounging in the windowsill of the room. "The banshee is gone?" His voice was bored and flat.   
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah..." He shot Vegeta a small glare not liking it when he insulted his ex wife in front of Gohan.   
  
Gohan's small childlike voice broke the awkward silence that fell over the room. "She's really pretty."   
  
Goku smiled softy and rested his hand on his son hair and mussed it while looking at the young woman. Her skin was pale yet flawless, her lips were pimp and plump. Her high cheek bones were dusted with a light feverish flush and her supple breasts rose with each little gasping breath she took. "Yeah she is."   
  
Vegeta scoffed lightly already scenting the pheromones Goku was unknowingly projecting. It was common for a Sayain male to be attracted to a Sayain female they had just met, it was instinct telling him to pup the female with a strong child. Adding in the fact that she was the last female Sayain only made things worse. The only reason he wasn't as awe struck by the female was because he was of a higher breeding and could control his instincts better…well those instincts.   
  
The silence that once again fell over the room was broken by a small whimper. All the males in the room turned their attention to the young woman as she began moving in her sleep. Obviously having a nightmare judging by the scent of fear that wafted from her…


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome whimpered in pain a light flush on her cheeks as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her wounds were bandaged and her tail was warped securely around her waist trying to give her whatever comfort it could in her nightmare.   
  
She was scared and nervous and she didn't know why. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She didn't like this feeling she felt so alone and abandoned. 'Run I need to run!' Her body wouldn't listen to her. Why wouldn't it listen to her?   
  
"Poor child."   
  
Who was that? She tried to cry out but she couldn't. Her heart beat sped up.   
  
"You poor thing…so scared…so fragile…"   
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes the pure fear of not being able to move or talk whelming over her.   
  
She bit her lip as a hand caressed her face and immediately the feeling of being scared and alone was gone.   
  
"Don't worry little one all work out. I promise you, you will be happy….I promise…" The hand disappeared and finally she was able to move. She reached out her hand trying to stop whoever or whatever it was that had been with her from leaving her.   
  
"Wait! Please don't go!" He cry fell on deaf ears. Then all went black.   
  
Groaning she slowly opened her eyes, they were out of focus and she was still slightly dizzy.   
  
When her eyes focused her gave a small yelp as she saw the young boy from before hovering her face. His eyes held concern, but when he saw her eyes were open a grin spread across his face .   
  
"You're awake!" He yelled, moving back some, but still sat close to her.   
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked, eyes looking around the room. She blacked out and remember hearing voices but couldn't remember what they had said.   
  
"You're at my house." The small boy said, still grinning, "My dad came and got you when I went to get him. My mom came over to patch you up but then she left…" His face fell a bit at that thought but he pushed it down as the pretty lady smiled.   
  
Nodding Kagome gave a small smile, "And what's your name? I do need to thank you for finding me don't I?"   
  
The boy laughed, "My names Gohan. What's your name pretty lady?"   
  
Kagome laughed, moving her arm so she could ruffle his hair. She was still to hurt to move to much, but it was bearable, "My Name is Kagome. Its nice to meet you Gohan."   
  
Gohan beamed happily but jumped as Vegeta scoffed and pushed off the wall loudly. "Enough of this babbling! Woman how is it you're a Sayain?"   
  
Kagome blinked as a rather gruff but good looking male stepped up towards the bed she was resting on. She felt her ire raise at the way he was looking at her, like she had kicked his dog. "E-excuse me?" The ire in her voice was clear for everyone to hear.   
  
Goku quickly stepped between Vegeta and the woman now identified as Kagome and his son. "Now, now Vegeta clam down she just woke up."   
  
Vegeta scoffed but backed off to lean against the wall again. "Hn."   
  
Kagome gave the gruff male a small glare as she turned to the new male a curios look.   
  
Gohan perked up and grinned turning to Kagome. "That's my dad he's the one who brought you here."   
  
Kagome gave him a small smile and turned to the man. "Thank you."   
  
Goku grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sure, no problem. Oh! My names Goku and the grumpy man leaning against the wall is Vegeta."   
  
Vegeta gave Goku a small glare and scoffed under his breath. "Clown."   
  
Kagome nodded. "Its nice to meet you but um where am I?" She had no idea where she was and for some reason she couldn't feel the auras of the world around her like she used to be able to do.   
  
Goku blinked. "You don't remember? Oh dear Chi Chi said you might have memory loss oh what did she say to do ohh no…" He babbled to himself completely forgetting about the others in the room.   
  
Vegeta huffed and pushed off the wall. "You're on Earth you silly woman but the question is how did you get here and how did you survive the destruction of our home planet?"   
  
Kagome gapped at him. "Er-what? I don't understand. What do you mean I'm on Earth of course I would be on earth and do you mean our home planet. I'm form earth I'm a human!" She said the last part slowly, as if talking to a child.   
  
Vegeta growled under his breath as he tossed his hands up in the air. "Oh great another Kakarott."   
  
Kagome growled under her breath her tail unwinding from around her waist and lashing in the air angrily. "Ugh you make no sense!"   
  
Vegeta glared at her, how dare she yell at him? Without a second thought he reached out and grabbed her tail making her cry out in pain and collapse on the bed.   
  
Goku jumped at her pained cry. "Vegeta!" He quickly yanked Vegeta's hand off of Kagome's tail and gave Vegeta a dark glare as he stood protectively in front of Kagome.   
  
Kagome whimpered as her tail throbbed in pain and hid her face in the pillow under her head as Gohan patted her head in sympathy, he knew how much it hurt to have your tail yanked on.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do you still think you're human?"   
  
Kagome whimpered as she felt tears well in her eyes not only from pain but confusion and started to lightly cry into the pillow trying her best to ignore those in the room with her. Especially the jerk named Vegeta.   
  
"What am I? What's going on?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow but the pain in it was clear to all in the room.   
  
Gohan patted her head in sympathy.   
  
Goku looked at her in concern.   
  
Vegeta scoffed and looked away from her.


End file.
